


Girls, Girls, Girls (Except When It's Boys)

by Amika (Aeiouna)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Amika





	Girls, Girls, Girls (Except When It's Boys)

Aidan was too scared to admit he wasn't really feeling all the attention from their female fan base. Nic and Dylan ate it up, however.

Dylan looked out his hotel room window. "Holy hell! Look at all of them!" he leaned out the window and waved, soaking up all the screams. "I love it."

Nic soon followed. "I know, bro, I know." He leaned out the window next, blowing kisses to entice more screams. "It doesn't help that some of them are hot as hell."

That was what Aidan didn't understand, he thought as he went over to the window and let out a shy wave as soon as Nic and Dylan left. He sat there, looking at the the gaggle of girls crowded around their hotel, wondering where he went wrong. This had been what he wanted. He had wanted it more than anything he had ever wanted before. And now that he had it, he didn't want it?

Well, okay. He wanted it, but not in the same way Nic and Dylan wanted it.

He knew the look, the one Nic got when he looked out the window. What the swallow meant. What the slight shift of his pants meant. Aidan got that look, that swallow, made that same shift. But not from looking at the fans.

No, Aidan got it from looking at Nic. And Dylan. And even Luke.

He sat straight up as he realized what was going on. He was gay. Aidan was gay. He couldn't even try to pull off the "I'm bisexual" excuse. Because he wasn't. Girls did nothing for him.

He left the window to lay on his bed. He knew he couldn't tell a single soul, cause it would break Boys Sensation, and that was something he couldn't bear to do.


End file.
